(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rod holder and, more particularly, to a rod holder including a multidirectional mounting feature.
(2) Description of the Related Art
On fishing boats, rod holders are often used to store fishing rods or to hold fishing rods in use, for example, when trolling or bottom fishing. Mountable rod holders capable of mounting to portions of a boat are one type of rod holder known in the art. FIG. 1, shows an example of traditional mountable rod holders 2 mounted on a substantially horizontal tube 4. Tube 4 may be, for example, the substantially horizontal tube 4a of t-top 6 or seat 8 as shown in the boat of FIG. 2. As will be appreciated, substantially horizontal tubes can be oriented in various directions, for example, lengthwise (e.g., bow to stern as shown by tube 4d) or widthwise (e.g., port to starboard as shown by tube 4a). As also seen in FIG. 2, boats often have substantially vertical tubes, e.g., tube 4b or 4c. Traditional mountable rod holders were typically designed to mount to either substantially horizontal tubes oriented in a single direction or substantially vertical tubes, but not both.
It is to this problem, among others, that the present disclosure is directed.